


S/O Works in Smith’s Grove

by Suileanuaine



Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [6]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Reader Insert, pregnancy mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suileanuaine/pseuds/Suileanuaine
Summary: Tumblr Request
Relationships: Michael Myers/Reader
Series: Slashers/Horror Characters [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570741
Comments: 1
Kudos: 102





	S/O Works in Smith’s Grove

**Author's Note:**

> Contains pregnancy but if you don’t like/it makes you uncomfortable ignore the 2 bullet points in [square brackets] and carry on reading the rest.

Michael didn’t concern himself with new staff, they all left pretty quickly. All they were good for was watching and learning while he waited. He could be patient and had nothing but time to refine his skills and learn how people would react when pushed, he learned to anticipate their movements, he didn’t even have to do any of the work.

When you arrived Michael didn’t think you would be different to any of the others. After a while Michael noticed that nothing seemed to phase you so he started to act out on occasion but you only seemed disappointed. 

Things changed when you started to bring homemade food and books and a few other things you thought he’d like. As far as he could tell you only did this for him.

This marked a significant change in the way Michael acted towards you, he started to see you as his and he was possessive of you and the time you spent together. He may not have fully recognised the feeling but he was jealous of the time you spent with others and he could become enraged if he overheard anyone talk about you in a way he thought only he should be allowed to.

Michael acted out more on your days off and by the time you returned he had visible injuries from some eager guards - not that they really troubled him, if anything it meant he would receive extra time and attention, which could only be a good thing. He noticed that the guards weren’t so quick to resort to violence when you were around and definitely used this to his advantage on occasion.

While Michael remained stoic and on alert he was somewhat relaxed around you. He allowed you to touch him freely and even smiled for you on occasion. When he could get away with it he would initiate touches and would do anything to make you stay longer - he was never going to allow you to start favouring someone else.

As far as Michael was concerned you were in a full fledged relationship by now and as far as he understood that meant dating and kissing and sex. Obvioulsy he couldn’t take you out on dates but he made do with the time you had together and gave you small “gifts” that he managed to pick up/steal. The first kiss was unexpected and very rough and inexperienced - eventually you managed to calm him and guide him into something less frantic, obviously this led to kissing as much as possible. Then Michael wanted more, again you had to guide him and show him how to be gentle, you knew you shouldn’t be doing this and that you could lose your job but when it came to Michael you couldn’t help yourself anymore. 

All of this led to a new step in Michael’s plan: Escape, he was going to get out so that you could have a real life together

[ Because he noticed everything about you Michael knew that something was different about you. You were constantly tired, definitely paler and less able to concentrate, even on him. There was also weight gain but at first it didn’t mean anything to him.]

He definitely wasn’t pleased when you reduced your hours and you were given less time around the patients, meaning he hardly saw you. Then you were just gone and as far as he knew you weren’t coming back. He was angry but he was sure it was something to do with Loomis and not you. There was no way you would just leave him, in his mind that’s not how relationships work.

[ It was only whe he overheard some nurses talking about your baby that he knew what was going on. He didn’t know why you hadn’t told him but it didn’t matter, you would be together as a family and no one would get in his way.]

With nothing to distract him Michael planned his escape. He was going back to Haddonfield and he was taking you with him. He’d managed to find your address, luckily it wasn’t too far and he could get there easily. All he had left to do was escape and then everything would be perfect - he could satisfy the voice in his head and he could finally have you all to himself.


End file.
